Legend of Xanthe
by Ianoliano
Summary: Legend of Zelda AU. After Erdas uses the Four Gifts to create the world, it of course leads to someone to come and find them. Sadre, the King of Monsters, plans to use them to take over the world. He goes to Phos Astos and captures Princess Xanthe, who sends out her bodyguard, Abeke, to find a person to defeat Sadre. Follow Alton travel through the Tunnels to retrieve the Gifts.
1. Prologue

In the beginning, there was nothing but…nothing. It stayed like that for a long time. Eventually, the nothing formed a consciousness. This was nothing. A living nothing. 'Nothing' was a boring name though. So the being called himself Erdas. Erdas looked across the vast nothingness. A deep void, nothing but nothing. He decided this wasn't going to do. So Erdas decided create something. After thinking a bit, he created the stars. Bright, shining dots in the blackness illuminated the world and giving the void a little bit of an artistic fashion. Erdas then created smaller, more insignificant things that circled the stars. We know them as planets. After that, Erdas got a little bit excited. Stars and planets. What else? So he created moons, which orbited planets. He created comets and asteroids, nebula and black holes. But after Erdas finished, he saw all the wonders were insignificant. They weren't living. Erdas looked at a nearby star, medium sized, nothing compared to other huge stars. It might just work. The star already had several planets circling it. One more couldn't hurt.

Erdas created another planet, like all the other planets he created. It was iron and smooth. A barren planet like every other planet. Then, Erdas tried to created something like him. Living. Erdas created several creatures, which all died right after creation, for they were not immortal. Erdas realized they couldn't survive on a normal planet. Erdas created a small item, tiny but powerful, shaped as a crown, and hurled it above the planet. The crown, Stormspeaker, created a thin barrier that protected the creatures from outside forces. We call it an atmosphere. Then Erdas created another item, shaped as an amulet, called the Heart of the Land. He threw it onto the iron surface, where the item covered it with an extra surface, rocky and moist. We call it the crust. The crust sprouted with a bunch of plants and trees, dotting the surface. Erdas then took another item, a jewel, and threw it into the deepest pits of the crust, and they filled with water. The Dragon's Eye created the oceans. Finally, Erdas took a long and thin, which he named a sword, and buried it into the tallest mountain. The Wildcat's Claw built up with pressure and the mountain exploded with fire and became the first volcano.

Now the planet had everything the creatures, which he named animals needed to survive, thanks to the Four Gifts of Erdas. Erdas wasn't satisfied with his creations though. They all died awfully quick compared to himself and served no particular purpose. Erdas wanted something with a purpose, which a similarity to him. First, Erdas formed into what he is now known as, a shaven elder man with yellow eyes. Then he took out one of his eyes (yucky, but you gotta make sacrifices), and it became another him, smaller but powerful with huge amounts of potential. Erdas created the first human, named Alton. Erdas wanted the humans to live on, so he created a few more humans, less powerful and long-living than Alton, and they reproduced. Erdas taught Alton to train the animals and domesticate them.

Finally, Erdas named the planet Earth. It was now popping up with humans and animals, and he was satisfied. He let the humans do what they want. Eventually Alton would have a descendant with the same name, and he would retrieve the Four Gifts of Erdas.


	2. Sadre's Arrival

**Sadre's Arrival**

**So sorry I haven't update in like, four months. I really lost interest in my fanfics. I probably won't be continuing them. Maybe except for the 'Hands of Light'. Sorry for the short chapter. But hey, it was just a prologue. Anyway, read on.**

Sadre stood off to the side, sharpening his sword. What seemed like ages ago, Sadre stole Stormspeaker from Erdas in a battle. He rose to become the King of Darkness. Thousands and thousands of monsters and Many served him. But when Erdas stole it back, Sadre had become undone. He stepped out of his cave, glowering at his troops. He had sent riders out to the four corners of the Earth to search for the Gifts. Nothing. Sadre had traveled to far countries to listen to rumors. Nothing. In desperation, he even sent the Many to the Tunnels. None returned. He was getting impatient. Annoyed. And this was bad, because he was more likely to punish random people.

Outside, a small group of part wildcat, part human looked on nervously.

"You tell him." One suggested.

"Why me?! You're just as capable to tell him!" The other protested.

Another huffed. "Well, I can't tell him. I'm the commander!"

The other scoffed. "That just means you're supposed to tell him!"

The group eventually decided to draw straws. The unlucky guy hobbled to the entrance of the cave. He stepped inside.

"Um...gulp!...Lord Sadre, we found something."

The King grunted.

"Er...the city of Phos Astos seems to have something. The secrets of the Gifts lays there. The information was passed down from the royal famil—"

Sadre suddenly roared with such ferocity, the unlucky guy yelped with fear. Sadre jumped on him and pinned him down.

"ARE YOU CERTAIN?!"

The poor guy yelped. "I swear! I swear! Only the royal family knows!"

Sadre growled. "Gather my men. We ride, for Phos Astos."

"Yah!" The monster was thrown out of the room.

"The bond tokens will be mine, and the world with it."

Insert the maniacal laugh here _.

* * *

"Princess, you cannot just go out unguarded!"

"Oh, pish-posh, Abeke, it'll be fine! It's just a simple festival!"

"You can never be too careful. At least bring a guard along. And another. And possibly a dozen more-"

"Abeke, stop worrying! I don't need a bodyguard."

"You're the princess. Of course you need a bodyguard."

Xanthe sighed. Being royalty sucked. All she wanted was to go to the Bond Festival! Where the city of Phos Astos celebrated the creations of the bond tokens, and pretty much danced around, bought food, and whatnot. But her father insisted that she bring a carriage and a dozen guards. She sighed. At that moment, the door opened. She knew her parents and Abeke were just protective of her, but seriously! She had no life!

"Come on, Abeke! I can't enjoy the festival with a bunch of guards!"

"You have to be careful!"

The yelling got so loud that other servants and soldiers got annoyed. A maid decided to wait before giving the princess her tea. A soldier standing outside the room covered his ears. A few minutes later though, the door opened and someone stepped in, effectively stopping the argument.

"Dear, your father calls you." Lenori said.

Xanthe sighed again. "Alright mom."

Lenori left the room, followed by Xanthe and then Abeke, who closed the door. They went down a maze of corridors, ending up in front of a double door. Lenori pulled them open, then walked to her throne.

"Daughter." Olvan's voice echoed across the room.

Xanthe bowed. Abeke followed her example. "Father. Why have you called me?"

"You said you want to go to the Bond Festival."

Xanthe nodded.

Olvan sighed. "We are getting signs of unrest all over the city. Rumors are that Sadre is returning."

Xanthe and Abeke gasped accordingly. "I...didn't know."

Olvan sighed. "This is why you need an escort."

Xanthe thought about it for a moment. "What if I just bring Abeke?" Ignoring Abeke's quizzical face, she continued. "She's my best friend and bodyguard, trained well. I would have brought her anyway."

Olvan looked as if he were to argue, but Lenori placed a hand on his shoulder. Olvan relented. "Very well. But by all means, please be careful."

Xanthe curtsied, barely able to contain her excitement. "I will, Father!"

* * *

Abeke sighed. "Are you sure you don't want any extra guards?"

"Sure I'm sure! Don't you trust me, Abeke?"

"It's not that, it's just..." Abeke relented. "Alright."

Xanthe giggled. "I'm not worried! You'll protect me! Oh, and by the way, you can't wear your armor to the festival. You should wear a dress!"

"What?! No!" Abeke immediately disagreed.

"Come on, Abeke! Just this once?" Xanthe pleaded.

Abeke shook her head. "No way, Jose."

Xanthe grumbled. "Fine. At least wear some plain clothes."

"Alright." Abeke walked to her wardrobe and opened it. Heaps of clothes tumbled out, effectively burying her. "Mphhp!"

"Oh, Abeke." Xanthe sighed. "Maybe you should go ask Meilin for help."

"Mph? Mphphphh!" Abeke protested.

"Come on. I wonder if Rollan is there..." Xanthe thought.

* * *

Of course, Rollan was there. The knight pointed his sword at them.

"Halt!"

"Who goes there?" Countered Abeke.

"Ha! As feisty as always, Abeke. What brings you here? And you, Princess?" Rollan responded, lowering his sword.

Xanthe didn't miss a beat. "We were coming to see Meilin. Abeke needs help with her clothes. I thought I might get some help too. Maybe we can take her to the festival."

Rollan opened the door. "This way, M'lady."

The two girls brushed past him. Rollan closed the door, and continued to stand guard.

* * *

"Of course I can help, Princess. Hmm, maybe some curls, add some twists..."

Abeke sighed, watching Meilin inspect her. Meilin was the daughter of the General, and while she had a warrior side (which you did not want to meet), she was very good at fashion and always willing to help. Abeke suspected she had a crush on Rollan, and decided to put it to the test.

"Well, Meilin, how's it going with Rollan?"

Meilin hesitated, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Er...fine."

Xanthe picked up on it. "Have you got together yet?"

Meilin blushed more. "Well...no."

"Not yet? Come on, Meilin, you got to work faster." Abeke teased.

Meilin's cheeks represented tomatoes. "What about you, Abeke? How's Conner?"

Conner was a shepherd boy who guarded the whole city's sheep. The royal family hadn't been very impressed with him, until he killed two lions single-handedly. He also done a favor to the King and Queen, but's that's another story.

Now it was Abeke's turn to blush. "Um, fine, I mean, good, it doesn't really matter...

After Meilin finished 'helping' Abeke, Xanthe asked her to come to the festival. Needless to say, Rollan insisted to come with her, which Meilin rolled her eyes but probably was okay with. Maybe better than okay. Anyway, they had a great time at the festival, and they were just getting to the sword fighting competition. It was duo's, and Xanthe pestered Meilin and Rollan to join.

"All right then. Come on Rollan." Meilin stepped up to the podium, and she and Rollan both received a metal sword, blunt but still painful. They fought against their first opponent, a two brothers named Devin and Dawson. The fight wasn't easy. The brother's obviously had trained hard, and they were very synchronized in their fighting. Though after a few minutes, she realized something. Devin was mostly in offensive fighting, and Dawson defensive. They trained enough to trust each other to do it. So Meilin switched it up.

Meilin and Rollan both attacked Devin at once, Rollan attacking low and Meilin attacking high. It was a trick though, and Meilin swept Devin feet from under him and disarmed him. Without his brother, Dawson wasn't enough to defeat the two.

"Nice sword fighting."

"You two."

Rollan and Meilin advanced to the finals, where the swords were real. It was a hard battle, and they almost got killed a few times. But eventually they won, and took the prize.

"There was something strange back there." Meilin spoke.

Xanthe looked at her. "What?"

Meilin frowned. "The two fighting us in the finale, it almost seemed like they were actually trying to kill us."

Rollan nodded. "Yeah. Instead of trying to disarm me, one of them almost slit my throat."

This put a seed of doubt in their minds. What they didn't know was that the two were part of Sadre's army, spying, lurking.

* * *

"Bullseye!"

"Yes!"

Abeke had just won the archery contest. Xanthe had won the art contest. The group of friends were enjoying the festival. They sat down to eat lunch.

"That was fun." Abeke grinned.

They bought a bit of food and shared it among themselves. A few minutes later, a boy's voice cut through the clearing.

"Abeke!" It was Conner, waving at Abeke and gesturing for her to come.

"Conner!" Turning to Xanthe, she seemed hesitant. "Um, can I-"

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out." Xanthe replied.

"Thanks. Coming!" Abeke ran to Conner.

Rollan stood. "I'm going to go check out the stores. I'll be right back."

Meilin nodded. "All right."

After he was gone, Meilin turned to Xanthe. "So, Princess, how is it?"

"Is what?"

"You know."

Xanthe breathed in the air. "I feel...free. Alive. I can't remember when was the last time if felt so-"

_KABOOM!_

A explosion rocked the ground. "What was that!?" Meilin shouted.

The explosion had come from the east wall, were a large hole had been blasted through. Standing in the middle was Sadre. "Attack! Capture the Princess! Storm the castle!"

The civilians ran around, screaming. Meilin was trying to hold them down, with a few dozen soldiers. "People please! Calm down! Evacuate! Stop running around in circles! All of you, go to the north exit! Tarik, lead them."

"Right." The commander and a few other soldiers guided the civilians away. The rest stayed and fought the Many and monsters.

Sounds of explosion. Meilin glanced at Xanthe. "Princess, run! Go to the castle! There are guards there! Go-"

A yell of pain sounded. Meilin looked toward it. "Rollan!" She took off, while Xanthe rushed for the castle.

In a matter of seconds, the princess was surrounded. "Get her!" The lead Many yelled.

Then an obsidian arrow pierced through his forehead. **Was that too graphic for you? **Xanthe looked up, and standing on a roof was Abeke and Conner.

"Princess, run! We'll cover you!" Conner yelled, jumping down to face the enemies. He wacked a dozen away, then tripped three. Abeke jumped from rooftop to rooftop, shooting arrows. Meanwhile, Xanthe's only goal was to get to the palace.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Sadre's here!" Xanthe cried. Conner and Abeke ran into the room.

"We held them off, but they'll be back." Conner said grimly.

Olvan sighed. "I knew this would happen eventually. Xanthe, you must escape. Find a hero worthy of defeating Sadre."

"What about you?"

Olvan eyes took on a steely look. He picked up his axe. "I cannot leave the city. It is my duty as king. I will delay the enemy."

Lenori stood next to him, raising her daggers. "Then I'm with you."

Xanthe's eyes were filling with tears. She quickly wiped them away. "All right. I won't disappoint you."

Olvan smiled. "I know you won't."

A loud bang thundered. The door shuddered. Olvan grimaced.

"Too late. He's here. Run, Xanthe!"

Then the doors exploded. A arrow came from nowhere, taking down a knight. Then another. One rocketed to Olvan, but he expertly deflected it. Lenori threw one of her knives. A yelp, then silence.

Then Sadre burst into the room. "I'm back!"

"Xanthe run!" Olvan charged at Sadre, who took out a double-edged sword. They started to spar, and Xanthe darted to escape. A monster almost killed her, but Conner bashed it away. Lenori charged and Sadre with her knives drawn.

Then came a scene Xanthe could never forget.

Sadre knocked Olvan away, who got tackled by a monster. He blocked Lenori's knives and grabbed her throat. Instinctively, she dropped the knives. Then Sadre crushed her windpipe. Lenori fell to the ground, lifeless. Olvan screamed in rage and charged at Sadre. Sadre impaled his sword into his chest. He too, dropped down, dead.

Xanthe wailed with despair. She fell to the ground.

Abeke tried to pull her up, eyes brimming with tears. "Come on Xanthe, we need to run!"

Xanthe shook her off. "I cannot. I must avenge them. You go find the hero. I shall stay."

"Xanthe no!"

"GO!"

Abeke backed away, almost sobbing. Then she ran, escaping. Sadre looked down at Conner and Xanthe.

"Keep them in the prison. They may be useful.

**That's the end! Did you like it? I thought maybe the death scenes were too much. I considered Conner dying, but decided against it. Bye!**


	3. The Wildcat's Claw

**I'm back. Did you like the last chapter? If so, great! If not, GIVE ME REVIEWS. Thank you! P.S. I just realized that Keith had a crush on Lenori. Oh well! Doesn't really matter, cause she's dead. No offense. Ah, I'll just stop talking.**

**Let's get started.**

**Chapter 2: The Wildcat's Claw**

Abeke ran and ran and ran. And ran some more. And a little more. She couldn't stop, even if the thing she wanted to do was to stop and rest her heavy limbs and aching bones. More so though, she wanted to run back and save Conner. If only she had been a little bit faster, she could have saved Lenori and Olvan. Sadre, that dirty, low-life, vile SON OF A- **This part has been cut out due to excessive rage at Sadre. **She could hear the monsters and Many shuffling behind her. She couldn't be captured. She had to succeed, for it was Xanthe's last wish. But there was nothing but trees and leaves. She couldn't outrun the tireless enemy forever.

Abeke decided to hide somewhere. She was a bit ahead because the Many where slow. She climbed a tree and hid in the thick branches. Not a moment too soon. The Many burst into the clearing, followed by several snaky monsters. They hissed and looked around, but apparently they couldn't find her. So they moved on. Abeke breathed a sigh of relief. Big mistake. A snake tail accidentally thumped against the tree, making the branches sway. Abeke yelped. The Many looked up. And started attacking the tree, because they couldn't climb. Abeke held desperately onto the branches, but it was in vain. Abeke fell out of the tree.

Abeke instinctively tucked herself into a ball, and threw her weight forward. When she hit the ground, she rolled and ended up standing up...right in the middle of a bunch of monsters and Many. They moaned and wailed and attacked. Abeke shot arrows and kicked butt until her bow was disarmed. A Giant Alligator clamped its jaws around her leg. Abeke wailed in pain. A Many slammed its fists in her face, leaving her nose bloody and her face bruised. A snake slashed its tail across her feet, and she slammed onto the ground. She was defenseless. She had failed.

* * *

Sadre growled. "Where are the bond tokens?!"

Princess Xanthe scowled back at him. "Whatever you want from me, you won't get it."

Sadre yelled in frustration. "TELL ME!"

Xanthe kept her cool. "No."

Losing patience Sadre backhanded Xanthe and left the room. Conner rushed over to her.

"You okay?'

She groaned and sat up. "I'll be fine."

Back to Sadre, the commander was reporting on Abeke. "It seems she escaped to find someone to find the bond tokens."

Sadre thought about this. "If she succeeds in getting someone to find them, if he succeeds, he will come to the palace to free the princess. And we can take the Gifts from him!"

He laughed. This was almost too easy! Then again, it depended on if the hero could find the bond tokens. In the meanwhile, he heard rumors about the Tunnels.

"Send more Many to the Tunnels."

The commander paled. "But my lord, none of the scouts you sent before has-"

"I know. Shut up and do as I say."

The commander swallowed. "Yes sir."

Sadre thought aloud. "The hero would probably travel into the Tunnels in search of the Heart of the Land as well." He looked at the commander. "Dispatch the Moblins."

He blinked. "The Moblins? You sure?"

"Yes. No go."

The commander left, and Sadre laughed. Even if the hero managed to get the weapons, he would never come out alive.

* * *

Abeke closed her eyes, ready for the end. The snake raised his tail above, ready to strike.

Then all Erdas broke loose.

A young man, who Abeke couldn't define his features very well, streaked down from above, as if coming from the air itself. He landed and blasted the Many with white lightning, successfully barbecuing them. He then unlatched a weapon from his back, a sharp sword, and cut the snakes, which disintegrated, like monsters do. Abeke couldn't believe the speed and skill of the sword. It flashed around and destroyed enemies. Snakes shot poison. The Many whaled on him. Giant Alligators snapped at the boy. The sword slashed and sliced. Nothing touched him. The snake sparred with the boy, until he cut the barb off and stabbed it in the chest. After a few minutes, the young man stopped, surrounded in dust. He glanced at Abeke.

"You alright?" he asked.

Abeke was about to say yes, until a flare of pain went up her legs. "No." She admitted. She saw the boy's sword. It looked familiar. Almost like..like...

"Is that the Wildcat's Claw?" She asked, astonished. "Is that real?"

The boy glanced at his sword. "Yes, that seems to be its name. And yes, it's real."

Abeke tried to sit up, only for the pain to come back, stronger than ever.

"Don't move. We need to get you to the medics." He picked her up and carried her to Erdas know where.

* * *

Abeke must have fainted, because when she opened her eyes, she was lying in a comfortable bed, with several people dressed as medics (probably because they were medics), and they were all tending to her face or legs.

A medic saw that she awoke. "Well, your face was bruised a bit. Your legs were scarred. But nothing not healable, and nothing serious."

Abeke sighed in relief. She had worried that she might be scarred for life. Then she frowned.

"Who was the guy that saved me?" She asked.

The medic turned to look at her. "Oh, that's Alton. Son of the village chief."

Abeke frowned. The boy wielded the Wildcat's Claw, one of the bond tokens. Maybe he could be the one...but she had to make sure first. She stood up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in Okaihee. You where brought here a few hours ago. Where did you come from?" The medic answered.

"I come from Phos Astos. It was attacked by Sadre and I escaped."

Cue the gasps. Some medics dropped scalpels (surgeons? Eesh).

Abeke continued. "May I speak with the Chief? I have something to discuss."

The lead medic nodded. "Follow me."

She leaded Abeke to a large house, bigger than the others. She opened the door, and Abeke stepped inside. The house was a plain, two story house, with grey walls and a wooden floor. Abeke turned a corner and went into a room. Inside was a bearded man, and the young boy with black hair and green eyes that saved Abeke. She walked to the front and bowed to them.

"Chief."

The Chief scowled. "Who are you, what are you here for?"

Abeke smile faded. "I am Abeke. I am from Phos Astos. Sadre invaded."

Abeke told the two about the invasion, the deaths, and the Princess's wish.

"I need someone to find the bond tokens and defeat Sadre."

"What does this have to do with us?" The Chief asked.

Abeke pointed to Alton's sword. "You're son holds the Wildcat's Claw. Where did you find it?"

Alton spoke up. "In a volcano. Apparently the Claw had been powering it."

Abeke nodded. "Makes sense. The Wildcat's Claw can be set ablaze according to some myths. I believe that you, Alton, are the hero chosen for the journey."

Alton frowned. "I would be honored to save the princess and defeat Sadre, but where do we start? Do you have any idea where the other tokens are?"

Chief Keyton stayed silent. Abeke looked at him. "Do you know something, Chief?"

Alton frowned. "Father?"

Keyton stood. "I think I heard a rumor before. Go to the library. Go to _the _library."

Abeke was confused, but Alton's face contorted into complete seriousness. "Yes, father."

* * *

Alton frowned at Abeke. "What you said...was it all true?"

Abeke looked surprised. "Why yes. Of course."

Alton sighed. "It's hard to believe...King Olvan and Queen Lenori are dead."

"Yes. They were great rulers."

They walked in silence.

"What's _the _library?" Abeke asked.

"You'll see."

They walked out of town, and after a few minutes, they came to a cliffside. Alton felt the cliff for a few moments, then brushed away some dust. A small crevice in the wall was revealed. Alton took up the Claw, and inserted it into the crevice; the keyhole. Abeke gasped, and Alton smiled with a bit of pride. He turned the sword, and the wall slid open.

Abeke gasped again. Looming in front of them was a great cavern, with stalactites on the ceiling. A few dozen rows of bookshelves were piled around the room, but most of the cavern was a tangled mess of platforms, and below them was lava.

Abeke looked at Alton in awe. "This was the volcano?"

Alton nodded.

Abeke followed up with, "Did you-"

"No."

"Oh."

After a moment of silence, Alton spoke.

"If there are any information about the gifts, then it can only be here."

Abeke nodded. "Let's split up. We'll be faster that way."

Alton took off to a nearby shelf. Nothing. Another shelf. Nothing. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another-oh!

The scroll was labeled: The Creation of Earth. Alton opened the scroll up and began to read.

Hmm. It seemed that the Heart of the Land was cast deep beneath the Earth. How would he find it then? And he couldn't find the Dragon's Eye, which was at the bottom of the ocean. And the scroll barely said anything about Stormspeaker. How were they going to find it then?

"Alton! I think I found something!" Abeke's voice cut through.

Alton found her. Abeke pointed to her scroll. "It says here that there is a maze of underground mazes called the tunnels. It is said that there was something valuable in there, and many have gone in and never come back."

Alton thought about his scroll. Then he told it to Abeke. "The Heart of the Land was buried underground. Do you think...?"

Abeke rolled up the scroll and put it back. "Let's get back to your dad."

* * *

Keyton wasn't surprised when they returned. "Well? Did you find anything?"

Alton nodded. "One scroll hinted that the Heart of the Land could be inside the...underground mazes."

Keyton's eyes went wide. He stood. "No. You will not go into the Tunnels. I forbid it."

Abeke gasped. "Of course. The Tunnels! I should have known."

Alton frowned. "What's so bad about the Tunnels?"

"Far worse than you can imagine. The Tunnels are filled with dangers and monsters. I went there once. Almost died every few meters. I barely escaped with my life. Others...aren't as lucky."

"I have to do this. No matter how dangerous this is, I have to save Princess Xanthe. It is my duty." Alton said, shaking his head.

Abeke looked at him in worry. "Alton, the Tunnels are very dangerous. Nobody has ever come from it alive." _Except your dad._

Alton was determined. "Then i'll be the fir-, er, second person come from it."

Keyton sighed. "If you really are this stubborn, then go. Don't die."

"I won't dad. Though where are the Tunnels?"

Abeke spoke up. "Old legends told of a secret underground entrance in Caylif. We should start there."

Alton nodded. "That's not too far away. Let's go."

"Goodbye, dad."

"Goodbye, Alton.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Abeke asked. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm sure. It is my duty to help people."

"Alright."

After a few moments of silence, Alton asked. "Where exactly is the entrance? Caylif is a big city. Where do we start?"

Abeke frowned. "Well, I'm not sure. Maybe we could start in-"

"Wait. Do you hear that?"

Abeke listened intently. "I don't hear anythi-"

Then she heard it. A rustle. A hiss. Immediately, the two had their weapons raised. But as much as their training had prepared them, nothing was compared to the hundreds of monsters that came. A huge group of Many wailed and attacked. Alton swept his sword in front of him and skewered half a dozen of them. Abeke fired four arrows at once, each impaling the neck of a Giant Alligator. A snake tried to impale Alton with its barb, but he rolled out of the way and sliced its head off. Yet for every monster destroyed, five more took its place.

"There's too many of them!" Abeke yelled.

"That's never stopped me before!" Alton jumped over the monsters' heads and slammed his fist into a snake's head. White tendrils of lightning streaked out and zapped several Giant Alligators and Many. He stood triumphantly for a minute, but a snake's barb made him fall on his face. His face did not appreciate that.

"Alton!" Abeke swept her foot under her and tripped five Many. Then she used her bow and vaulted over the heads of Giant Alligators. She punched a wolf-human in the face and reached Alton.

A snake hissed, laughing. "We have orders to capture you. You wield the Wildcat's Claw, and that is what we want. Give it to us, and we will leave in peace.

"Don't. Alton!" Abeke yelled.

"Don't worry. I won't. I'm prepared to go down fighting."

Abeke shook her head. "No. You have to go to the tunnels and save Princess Xanthe! Find the Heart of the Land! You must stop Sadre!"

"What about you?"

Abeke smiled. "The fate of the world is more important than a person like me. Save the world. Got to Caylif. Find the Tunnels."

Alton looked confused. "But where in Caylif?"

"Go! No time! Now! Please!"

Alton reluctantly pushed a Many off him, and bolted toward Caylif.

"STOP HIM!" A Giant Alligator shouted.

"Not so fast!" Abeke threw herself at the enemy, holding them off for Alton. "Go!"

Alton ran as fast as he could, wishing he could do something, wishing he wasn't so helpless.

* * *

Alton wandered toward Caylif, having lost the Many. _Where would I find a secret entrance?_ He had no idea. All he knew was that it was somewhere in Caylif. He sighed. What now? He wandered to the edge of Caylif, in a small grassy field.

_Move a little to the left._

Alton's head snapped up. He looked around, but saw nothing. He must be hallucinating. Alton shook his head.

_You're not __hallucinating. Move a little to the left._

Alton looked around again, but he still didn't see anything. So he moved a little to the left. And a trapdoor opened. Alton frowned. _What's that noise? _Then he looked down. And fell. He hit the floor with a thump. Groaning, he stood with his sword in his hand. In front of him was a maze of rock corridors, twisting, splitting into different corridors.

"Well, I guess these are the Tunnels."

* * *

A Many threw Abeke onto the ground in front of Sadre, where she gave him a withering glare. Sadre looked down at her.

"We captured her, but the Chosen One escaped with the Wildcat's Claw."

Sadre shouted in fury and smashed a vase.

The Many looked down at Abeke. "Should we kill her, my liege?"

Sadre stopped, and thought for a moment. "No. We still need the other two. If we keep her, they will most definitely launch a rescue mission. Then we got all four."

The Many nodded, and lead Abeke away.

Sadre growled. "Patience. The tokens will come to me."

**So who do you think the 'other two' are? Like it? No? Oh well. Ianoliano, out.**


	4. Heart of the Land

**I am committed to this story! I'm not planning to give it up!**

Alton stared into the empty corridors. Heart of the Land was here somewhere. He just had to find it. _Why did they say it was so dangerous? Doesn't seem too dangerous to me. The entrance still there-" _He looked behind him. The hill he had tumbled down from the trapdoor had disappeared. It was just another corridor, leading to darkness. Alton breathed deeply to steady himself. He started to walk forward, and got an idea. _If I just follow the left wall, I won't lose my way. _Immediately though, the left wall disappeared, and he was in the middle of a circular room with a bunch of doorways. Oh great. Alton couldn't even remember where he came from. When he started to turn, he forgot which direction he was facing. The maze was disorienting him. He shook his head. Time to guess.

"Okai, Citfay, Phos Astos,  
pick a path before your foes."

Alton sighed, and walked toward one of the tunnels. He dodged a giant falcon's swoop and impaled a Many in the chest. Wow, there were a lot of enemies here. He almost died in every tunnel he went through. Sheathing his sword, he walked a random direction. Not long after, he heard footsteps to the right, and unsheathed his sword. Was it a friend? An enemy? Probably an enemy. He advanced cautiously down the tunnel. Then, a blur came out of nowhere and smacked him back ward into a wall. Alton blinked. Everything happened so fast. He barely had time to roll away before a spear impaled the space where he had just been. As Alton turned to meet the beast, he was surprised. The enemy was sort of like a half-boar, half-human. And it held a spear, which apparently it mastered. The boar-man used it in a series of swipes, slashes, jabs and slices. It was all Alton could do to stay alive.

Still though...Alton started to analyze the fighter's pattern. It was mostly offense, barely any defense. Alton blocked, step sided, and jabbed with his sword, catching the boar off guard. He disintegrated. Before Alton could celebrate his victory, an arrow zipped and sank into the back of his foreleg. Alton fell to his knees. Another boar-man came at him, but Alton spun his sword around, still kneeling, and disarmed the monster. Another arrow flew toward him, but Alton dodged the boar-man's heavy charge, and the monster got shot instead. Alton yanked the arrow out of his leg, and held his sword.

Five more arrows came at him. Alton chopped three out of the air, but the other two hit his left arm. The shooter revealed himself. Two boar-men, both armed with bows. Before Alton could attack, he was tripped from behind, and just blocked a stab from another spear. A arrow pierced his shoulder, and he cried out in pain. Using his arms, he spun his feet around, tripping the spear wielding boar and slashing him in half, but yet another arrow hit him, this time in the back. Alton threw his sword like a boomerang, ignoring his pain, and killed one archer. He ran and rolled under another arrow, picked up his sword, and slashed behind him, dusting the other archer.

And then a spear impaled him, full of the chest. He looked up with difficulty, to see half a dozen boar-men, ready to strike. This was the end.

* * *

A figure came from behind, throwing something at the beasts. At first Alton thought it was a rock. Then he saw it was a vial. It shattered at the floor and spread green liquid everywhere, which dissolved the monsters. The figure then came and blasted the rest with fire.

_Who is that? _One side of his mind wondered.

The other side said, _Whoever it is, they're my new favorites._

Then he fainted.

* * *

Alton woke up to see himself in a bed, bandaged in several places. He groaned and tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up now, you're badly injured." A voice said.

"Who-who are you?" Alton asked weakly.

"I am Lishay. I saved you from those Moblins, but you're badly injured. Rest."

The hypnotic voice calmed Alton down, and he fell asleep.

When he awoke, he sat up, and saw Lishay cooking something. The smell was good, and Alton realized he hadn't ate since he saved Abeke, which was like, a two days ago **not really**. His stomach curled up and begged for food. Alton pushed his hunger down.

"What are you cooking?" He asked hopefully.

Lishay turned. "Ah. You're awake. You were injured pretty badly."

Alton sniffed the air. "Is that stew?"

Lishay laughed, a clear sound that made Alton's heart go _kaphlump_. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Alton pushed them down.

Lishay stopped. "You must be hungry." She took the pot over to Alton.

Alton sniffed the pot. He took a taste of the stew. It was unbelievably good. He chomped down half of it before remembering to breathe. Lishay giggled. Alton smiled sheepishly.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Lishay looked at him. "You're in my house. I brought you here after you nearly died out of injury."

Alton frowned. "What we're those...things? You called them...moblers? Maylibs?"

"Moblins." Lishay corrected.

"Oh. What are they?"

"They're pig-like, bulldog-like monsters. Extremely fast and skilled, and they are rumored to work for Sadre."

Alton jumped up. "Of course! Sadre must have heard that I was searching for the Heart of the Land!"

Lishay frowned. "The Heart of the Land? Who are you, exactly?"

Alton realized he forgot to introduce himself. "I'm Alton, and I'm looking for the Four Gifts of Erdas."

He explained about the quest. Lishay's eyes widened.

"I suspected this. You wield the Wildcat's Claw, do you not?"

"Yeeees..."

"Then it's true. Sadre is very powerful. You will need all you can to defeat him. And we cannot let him get the gifts."

Alton nodded. "But I have no idea where to find the Heart. I'm completely lost."

Lishay smiled. "I have lived here my entire life. I can guide you."

Alton brightened up. "You'll come with me?"

Lishay looked down. Alton could tell that she was hiding something.

"Rest first, Alton. You need to sleep."

Alton didn't press. He fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Alton awoke, and stretched. He immediately looked around for Lishay. She was nowhere to be found. Hmm. Alton wandered outside, to see a a corridor stretching out to blackness. He realized that Lishay's house was really a cavern, plus a door, and several pieces of furniture. Ingenious! He went back inside and climbed to the second floor. He went into a room to see Lishay sharpening a sword.

She smiled. "Want to spar?"

Alton used a spare sword from Lishay's armory to fight, because he didn't want to accidentally cut her sword in half with the Wildcat's Claw. Damn, she was good. She feinted to the left, and at the same time used her foot to sweep him off his feet, and pointed the sword at his throat. After, when he tried the same move, as Lishay fell, she used her hand to keep herself in the air and swung her foot from under her, kicking Alton's blade away and and the same time standing up, and disarmed Alton.

Alton grinned. "Wow. You're good."

"Thanks." She said, returning the smile.

"Lishay."

"Yes?" She turned around.

Alton hesitated. He wanted to stay here, but he needed to defeat Sadre. "I need to find the Heart of the Land. Do you know where it could be?"

Lishay stayed silent.

"Lishay?"

She sighed. "Come with me."

She walked inside, followed by Alton. They went up the flight of stairs and Lishay took a key from her pocket. She stopped in front of a door and unlocked it. Inside were countless books, maps, and models.

"I have been trying to escape the Tunnels for years. The Heart could help me get out of here, so, I have collected several things. Several make no sense. A few though..." She picked up a scroll in the middle of the room, and offered it to Alton. "I mapped the entire maze. The Heart is in the middle."

"If you know where it is, why don't you have it?" Alton asked.

"The Heart is guarded by a ferocious monster, a huge, colossal, chimera with wings." She explained. "Not even I can beat it. But i suppose you could, with the Wildcat's Claw."

Alton nodded. "Thank you." He walked to the door, and opened it. "You coming?"

"No."

Alton's spirits deflated. "No? Why? I thought you wanted to get out of here."

"That was years ago Alton. This is my home, and i'm devoted to helping people here."

Alton frowned. "Really? Where are they?"

She sighed. "Despite my better judgement, they headed back out. They are probably dead now."

"Oh."

"Go, Alton."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

He stepped to the door. "When I defeated Sadre, I'll come back."

She smiled. "Run along now, Alton."

"But-"

Then Lishay did something unexpected. She stepped up to him and kissed him full on the lips. They held it for a few seconds, then split.

"Go."

"Alright." Alton said, dazed. He slowly walked out side, and descended down the corridor. He could still taste her lips. The cavern disappeared in the dark.

"I'll come back, Lishay. I promise."

* * *

Alton looked at the map in the dim light. This wasn't easy. It was hard to tell where he was, and he already got attacked by several Giant Crocodiles and snakes and a few griffons. And he only left for forty minutes.

"Where am I? Maybe here...or is it here?"

This was hopeless. The map was twisting and weaving. Then again, the maze was like that too. Alton frowned. He walked a few more steps. Then a noise. What was that. He looked around, and saw nothing. Then he looked up. A axe blade was descending on him. No time to roll away. No time to draw his sword. He mentally kicked himself. _I'm going to regret this. _He held up his hand, and concentrated. A white-hot tendril of lightning came out of his hand and struck the blade, instantly vaporizing the axe. He collapsed. Summoning lightning was tiring. He needed a break. He fell on his butt.

And at the worst possible time, a thump. And a hiss. Oh great. Another giant snake. Alton stood, leaning on his sword. Snakes were scary, but not too difficult. He readied his sword. And the thing that slithered in was...definitely NOT a giant snake.

For one, it was thrice as big. And second, the place the head was supposed to be...split into eight different heads. It still had the tail-blade though.

"Who-what are you?" Alton stammered.

The...thing hissed. "I am a Hydra."

"A what, know?" Alton thought he heard the name somewhere, maybe a Captain America movie, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"A Hydra is deadly, and a normal one could easily kill you. But such fine prize, I shall kill myself, the King of Hydras!"

Oh, sh**t. Alton remembered now. A Hydra had eight heads, spit poison, was insanely fast, huge, sharp fangs and claws, and paralyzing eyes. And a King Hydra could breathe fire and had a poisonous tail as well. And would be bigger.

All Alton could think was to say, "Weren't you from Greek Mythology?"

The Hydra hissed. And advanced. He lunged at Alton. Alton swung his sword, but the Hydra feinted and used his tail to trip him. Fortunately, Alton avoided the blade. Unfortunately, he fell. Though using Lishay's move, he balanced on his hand and swung his feet around, then cut off one of the Hydra's heads.

"Ha! Take that-what?"

The severed neck started bubbling rapidly, and then two more heads GREW out of the bubbling stump. Alton was now looking at a nine-headed snake. If you can't tell, that's bad.

"Oh."

"There is no way you can kill me, Hero." The snake hissed, laughing.

The snake lunged. Alton rolled under flashing fangs and punched a head. The Hydra hissed in pain and sprayed acid from all nine heads. Alton backflipped three times to avoid it. He grimaced. How was he supposed to kill something if the thing wouldn't die? He couldn't strangle it. The teeth and acid would melt him. And even if it didn't, the tail-blade would impale him.

He slashed off another head, and another, and rolled under one. He had no choice. The Hydra King was fast and impossible to catch.

He dodged a slash from the Hydra again and sliced off another. What to do, what to do, what to do...

_Don't you remember, Alton? Hydra's are weak to fire._

There was that voice again. Alton looked around, but nothing. The voice helped him once. Alton concentrated on the Claw, and shot a burst of fire at Hydra, who hissed and backed away after being singed by the fire. Alton lunged and cut off another head, which just split into two heads like always.

_That's not what I meant. Don't remember reading about monsters?_

The Hydra laughed. "You cannot kill me, as much as you try."

Ah. As soon as the voice said it, Alton remembered. If he burnt the monster's heads after cutting it, then it wouldn't revive. But there were too many heads, and he probably wouldn't have time to set a stump of fire before it regrew. Though perhaps there was another way.

He willed the Wildcat's Claw to catch fire. The Hydra King hissed and stepped back warily.

"That's right. I can't kill you." Alton said. He raised his flaming sword. "But this can."

Alton charged at the Hydra, who was so stunned he didn't react until Alton cut down two of his heads. Just as Alton hoped, the flames from the sword scorched the head stump and stopped the head from regrowing.

"ESSS!" Which was probably snake for, "OWWW!"

Alton cut heads and dodged poison. The Hydra was getting desperate know. His strikes were faster but sloppy. Eventually, only one head remained.

The head snarled. "You may have defeated me, but you have no idea what you unleashed today." He paused. "There are some things far more frightening, than death. You will never come out alive."

Alton lunged and slashed off the final head. The body collapsed. Alton felt like collapsing too. He grimaced. His legs hurt. Alton hobbled in a random direction and ended up in a large room. He frowned. It looked familiar. A walled circle in the center, with a bunch of seats around it. He gasped.

"Of course. This was an arena." An abandoned one, too. He glanced around and saw a letter in one of the seats.

L

This meant Lishay was here!

He quickly glanced at the map. There it was: An arena marked with a L. And it was right next to the Heart of the Land! Just a left, and a right, and another left, a left, and a right, and then he's there!

Alton quickly headed to the room, and ended up in a circular room with a bunch of pillars holding the room up. And the end of the corridor, was a tunnel, and inside, a glowing orange amulet.

The Heart of the Land.

Alton ran to it, but halfway there, the door closed. A loud roar sounded the room, and Alton looked up.

It was true, just as Lishay said. A huge chimera, a head of a lion, next to a goat head, and a snake as its tail. The fangs and claws gleamed. The beast grinned.

"Well, well well. It's been a long time since I had an appetizer." The beast purred. "And I think you will work just fine."

**First of all, don't criticize my romance writing. It's the first time for me writing something like this. Also, who do you think is the voice? Leave your comments below.**


	5. Rebel Assault

**This is my longest story and the most frequently updated as well. Anyway, filler. Skip this part if you want. Alton reaches the Heart of the Land, but the flying Chimera comes in and stops him. Meanwhile, an inside force attacks Sadre and tries to free the prisoners.**

"Sir." A Moblin holding an axe came forward.

"Yes?" Sadre answered.

"Why haven't we killed the prisoners?"

Sadre sighed. He already explained this so many times. "We need the princess for information. And we need the four rebels to come."

"Yes, but why do we need the rebels?"

"The rebels are important to Phos Astos. To capture them all, would break the citizens hope and faith, and destroy any chance of revolution. We shall execute them as four."

The Moblin wasn't happy, but nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Sadre sighed. He needed the information from Xanthe. Heart of the Land was in the Tunnels somewhere, and he sent almost all of his Moblins, snakes, crocodiles into it. He even threw in the Hydra King. But none had returned. Sadre growled. He walked down to the prison.

"Ready to speak, princess?"

Xanthe looked up with loathing in her eyes. "I'll never tell you, you, you monster!"

Sadre sighed. "Another day without food, then."

He left the prison. Sadre frowned, then smiled. There was still one person who might know what to do. Leviathan.

* * *

Alton drew his sword and pointed it at the Chimera. Time to act a whole lot braver than he was. He stopped his knees from shaking.

"I am Alton, wielder of The Wildcat's Claw. I have discovered the Lava Library, and I am the descendant of Alton the First, the first human."

The Chimera's eyes narrowed.

"I slew a mob of Moblins, stopped the Niloan Volcano from exploding, and killed the Hydra King with my bare hands. I can kill you easily."

The Chimera frowned, then threw his head back and laughed. "So! We start off with boasting, hmm? Fine. I am the legendary Eagera (Eagle&Chimera), the bane of Cetus, the legendary sea monster. I am the born from the sky, as Cetus was from the sea. I have lived for millennia, and won the Heart of the Land from Erdas. I defeated Alton the First (Alton gasped at this), so I know exactly how to defeat you."

Something in his voice told Alton that he wasn't bluffing. Alton shook his head. He couldn't give up know. He lunged at the Eagera with his sword raised.

* * *

"Meilin, we can't just run into the palace. The place is high guarded, and they're expecting an attack."

"We can't just leave them there!"

Meilin and Rollan had managed to escape the attack and were camping about a kilometer away from the palace, without the guards or Sadre seeing them (because with great power, comes great stupidity).

"We need a plan." Rollan countered. "It's only us two. We can't just rush in."

A new voice came in. "Not just you two."

The two jumped and whirled around.

"Takoda, at your service." The voice said.

The two looked around. "Where are you?"

"Right here."

Meilin frowned. She looked in all directions. "Where?"

The voice came out from plain sight. A traditional Ranger cloak hid him from sight, even if he was right THERE.

"Hi."

Rollan snapped his finger. "Hey, I know you! I was at a meeting, and you just appeared and disappeared out of nowhere!"

Takoda nodded. "That's right. I am a Ranger, and I would delight in helping you."

Meilin shrugged. "The more the merrier, I guess." She narrowed her eyes. "But what can you do-?"

Her sentence was cut short as an arrow sprouted between her feet. Takoda was standing there, a bow held and another arrow already knocked. "You were saying."

Rollan smiled. "Can you help us find a way through the castle?"

Takoda nodded. "Of course. I'm a Ranger. I know all the secret entrances."

"How can we trust you?" Meilin asked, picking up the arrow and inspecting it. "No offense, but we have enemies everywhere."

Takoda narrowed his eyes. "I was found and trained by Olvan. I was trained by the best spies, assassins, hunters and archers on Earth. Sadre killed them all. Do you think I would be working for him?"

Meilin sighed. "Fine. How do you know that the secret entrance isn't taken over by Sadre?"

Takoda smirked. "Because I have a man on the inside."

* * *

Alton slammed against the wall, barely able to roll away before the Eagera impaled the wall with his claws. Alton backflipped to avoid the fangs, and counterattacked the snake-tail's acid spray with a stream of fire. The Eagera soared into the air, then dived down at Alton, claws gleaming. The two exchanged blows, slash after slash. Alton dodged, rolled then feinted to the right, but the monster shot out a blazing volley of fire. Alton stumbled back, eyebrows singed. He leaped at the Eagera again, but the monster soared away. Alton jumped and slashed pitifully. The Eagera laughed and shot out thin lasers of fire and acid at Alton's feet. He yelped and started jumping around.

"Dance, boy, dance!"

Sure enough, Alton found himself doing the Russian dance. Then the Irish. Then the unique OMG-FIRE-AND-ACID-ARE-FALLING-PLEASE-DON'T-KILL-ME dance. The Eagera laughed and swooped down, ready for the kill. Unfortunately, Alton was caught by the slash and fell on the ground. The Eagera lunged onto him. In desperation, Alton caught the Eagera's wrists and used his feet to push the Eagera above him. The Eagera was going so fast he couldn't stop, and slammed into the wall. Alton brought up his sword in a deadly arc. The Hybrid turned quickly and the goat head rammed its horns at him. Alton tumbled backward and rolled to get up. The Eagera slashed at him, claw against claw. It didn't help that the tail kept coming in and making Alton jump or fall. He almost died like (one, two, three, four, five, six...) um, a lot of times. Anyway, Alton couldn't keep this up. Eventually he would make a mistake and die. He couldn't fight forever.

* * *

"Come on!" Takoda whispered.

Meilin and Rollan followed him silently, looking up fearfully. They followed him to one of the castle walls.

"Where's the entrance? The troops are going to find us soon." Rollan asked.

"Right here." Takoda pressed his hand onto a stone in the wall. The stone sank in and a door opened. Takoda turned and smirked at them. He gestured to come in. Meilin and Rollan shared a cautious look before following him. The inside of the hallway was what you would expect: dripping water, moss, rocky.

"Where exactly is your 'man on the inside'?" Meilin asked.

"Takoda! Meilin! Rollan!"

Meilin eyes brightened. "Tarik! You're alive!"

Rollan rushed forward. "Did the villagers get to safety?"

Tarik nodded. "But me and my men were trapped. If it not for Takoda, we would all be dead now."

Rollan frowned. "Where are the others?"

Tarik gestured farther down the tunnel. "This way."

* * *

Alton kept backing away. He dodged slashes and returned a few of his own (none hit) and blocked a few. The Eagera seemed to be enjoying this. He laughed and swiped with relish.

The Eagera launched an overhand slash from top to bottom. Alton caught it on the Wildcat's Claw. But instead of breaking off and fighting again, they held the blades in place and pushed. A test of strength. The Eagera slowly started to push the boy down, and Alton fell to his knees.

* * *

Down at the end of the corridor, was a large room filled with three soldiers. Only three. The only ones who survived Sadre's onslaught. Meilin started to brief the remainders of the mission.

"We have to save the princess. We need to get into the place undetected."

Rollan frowned. "How? Many and monsters are patrolling everywhere. How would we get in?"

Tarik nodded. "He's right. If we surprise the guards, Sadre would come running. We'll never get to the prison."

Silence. Gloom filled the air, and hope was dying. Meilin summoned her courage.

"Don't tell me why we can't do it. Tell me how we can and will do it."

The sentence put in a small fragment of hope.

"Well, we could use a distraction to take out the soldiers silently." Tarik suggested.

Rollan nodded. "When we're halfway there, we'll set off explosions which will take out a few guards. Then a few guys will go save the princess (and those other people too)."

Meilin nodded approvingly, but someone had other ideas.

"No." Takoda walked out of the shadows.

Meilin frowned. "No? What do you mean?"

"It's impossible to sneak to the prison. The Throne Room is a junction to all. You cannot go to the prison without passing Sadre."

Rollan nodded. "That's right. Nobody can," He raised an eyebrow and looked at Takoda. "Except for someone invisible."

Takoda was offended. "I am not invisible."

Tarik shrugged. "Same thing, right?"

"Fine." Takoda agreed. "Let's go over the plan once more."

* * *

Alton rolled away and let the Eagera pin himself to the floor. He jumped up and slammed his two feet into the Eagera's face. The snaky tail hissed and spat acid, which Alton deflected with the edge of his blade. The goat shot lightning out of his mouth (on a scale from one to ten in weird pictures, definitely an eleven) and Alton backflipped. Alton grimaced. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

Alton slashed a gash on the Eagera's foreleg, but that just made it angrier. He spit out a swirling mass of flames, lightning and acid. Alton yelped and ran for his life.

Alton ran to the left as the Eagera flew after him. Stopping suddenly in front of a wall, the Eagera slammed into the wall, unable to stop and having the expression of comical shock on his face. The wall cracked and shuddered as the Eagera's weight shook the ground and trembled the pillars.

Alton frowned. _Pillars...that's it!_ He readied his sword as Eagera shook his head to clear himself.

* * *

"Alright. Let's go." Tarik raised his sword.

They sneaked out of the wall and surprised a Many. Before he could do anything, Tarik stabbed him. The Many crumpled to the ground. A Giant Crocodile came in, and Meilin slashed off its head, then disgusted, kicked it away.

The team rushed toward the dungeons, stabbing Many, slicing at snakes, and kicking butt along the way. Meilin dodged an ogre club and impaled him in the back. Rollan blocked a snake's tail and slashed off its head. Tarik kicked a Many in the chest, and Takoda picked off enemies with his bow. Generally, everyone was having a good time (except for the monsters, of course).

When almost to the throne room, a huge armada of monsters and Many stood in both exits. When turning around, the monsters who had been chasing them found them. Meilin nodded. "Now!"

Each person took out a stack of TNT (from the endless amount of pocket space) and threw it in one of the tunnels. The bombs exploded and (somehow not destroying the rebels) disintegrated their enemies. This had given them a bit of a respite, but not long. Reinforcements were coming.

"Alright. Tarik, Joseph, Kirat (Soldiers), take the north. Rollan, Shane (just a soldier here. Cameo!) and I will take the south." Meilin said. "Takoda, you know what to do."

Takoda nodded and disappeared into the shadows, and the rebels ran toward random directions.

"Don't forget to come to the rendezvous!"

The plan was that when Takoda rescued the prisoners and got them out, he would blow an elk horn and alert them all to come to the rendezvous point, which was the point where they set off the bombs.

Meilin, Rollan, and Shane raced down the corridor. The sounds of Many started to grow behind the, and a few stumbling appeared.

"Shane!" Rollan yelled.

"Got it!" Shane drew his bow and started picking off the Many. Meilin and Rollan ran and cleared the path in front. They really weren't going anywhere except AWAY from the monsters, so they were really just running in circles. More and more monsters followed.

"Hurry, Takoda..." Meilin whispered.

* * *

Tarik slashed at a Giant Crocodile. "Back! Back!" He cut off its legs and the crocodile flopped on the floor. "Come on, men!" His soldiers followed.

They destroyed many monsters along the way, and they were heading to the rendezvous point.

They suddenly stopped. Why? Because in front of them was a huge boar with sharp tusks. The boar charged at them, and being well trained, they quickly ran out of the way.

"Come on, Takoda..." Tarik grimaced, sweat pouring down his face.

* * *

Takoda was scared. He had to go through the Throne Room unnoticed, and he was sure that Thanos- I mean, Sadre would be there. This was scary. One wrong move, and he would die.

Sneaking past corridors and dodging monsters, Takoda somehow managed to keep his cloak around him. Eventually he made it to the Throne Room, and sure enough, Sadre was sitting there, listening to a report. He had to be sneaky about this, and not move a muscle when Sadre looked.

Sadre looked away, bored at the report. Takoda took this chance and sneaked to the middle of the room. Sadre looked back, and Takoda pushed his back onto a pillar and covered his head with the cloak. Sadre looked across the room, a look of confusion in his face. Takoda started to sweat slightly, but Sadre just shrugged and looked back.

Takoda quickly moved toward the edge of the room. He almost made it when Sadre's head snapped up, catching a smidge of movement. The Giant scanned the room to a lengthily extent, and Takoda's heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He could hear it so loud that he worried that Sadre could hear. Anxiety filled his blood, and sweat started pouring in great numbers.

Sadre's attention was drawn back to the reporter. Takoda ran for the dungeons, and made it without being noticed **(or so he thought...mwahahahaha!) _(Shut it! No spoilers!)_**_. _Anyway, Takoda made it down to the dungeons and called out as loud as he dared.

"Princess? Where are you?" He called out. "We're here to rescue you!"

A voice poked out. "Really?"

Takoda ran toward the source. "Princess! Oh, thank Erdas, you're-"

His words died in his throat. His mind stopped. Princess Xanthe was the most beautiful woman he ever seen. He forgot how to speak. He was entranced.

Conner stepped foward. "Um...hello? Ranger? Ranger?"

Xanthe sighed. Abeke stepped forward. "Snap out of it!"

Takoda blinked. "Oh...yes. I am Takoda. I've come to rescue you." He said, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Xanthe breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, wonderful!"

Takoda broke the lock with his knives, then sounded his horn. "The others should come soon. Follow me!"

He ran off, with the prisoners in hot pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, the six rebels heard the horn.

Rollan grinned. "Takoda! He did it!"

Meilin cheered. "Yes!"

Shane smiled. "Come on! We got to get to the rendezvous point!" He shot another arrow.

The two nodded and followed.

* * *

Tarik's head snapped up. "You hear that, men? That's the horn! Takoda succeeded!"

Joseph grinned. "Great!"

Kirat nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

The two met up at the rendezvous point. "Where's Takoda?" Meilin asked.

Shane shouldered his bow. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be along."

After several seconds, footsteps sounded.

Kirat grinned. "There he is!"

The rebels ran forward...to be greeted by Sadre, surrounded by Moblins with spears.

With the prisoners bound at his feet, including Xanthe and Takoda.

Takoda looked up weakly. "I'm sorry. I failed."

Sadre laughed evilly. "Mwahahaha!"

The rebels armed themselves for a hopeless fight.

Sadre looked triumphantly at Meilin. "Meilin Teng...you truly are brilliant; except for thinking you could infiltrate the palace unnoticed."

* * *

The Eagera soared into the air after yet another unsuccessful attack at Alton. Alton looked up at the Eagera.

"Ha! Looks like you can't beat me then!" Alton taunted.

The Eagera snarled and poured fire, lightning, and acid down at Alton. Alton was terrified, but forced him to keep a calm face. He backflipped away to avoid.

He taunted the Eagera again. "You can only fight from the sky! Ha! You have no guts to fight be on even land."

The Eagera screamed in rage and flew down to Alton. He grinned. That was the monster's weakness. He was vain, and hated to be underestimated. One problem: flying monster with two heads and shoots lightning, fire, and acid.

Alton lured the Eagera away. Tough job, considering that it was faster and more powerful. Alton stopped. _Perfect._

"You...will die...slowly." The Eagera promised, fangs heating up.

"Gotta catch me first!" Atlon ran toward the Eagera as it blew fire. Alton raised his sword and absorbed the flames, but the Eagera (after blinking in surprise) shot lightning. Alton slid underneath the blast, baseball style, and kicked the Eagera from below. The monster sailed away and landed where Alton was before.

"Enough! I have had enough of this." The Eagera snarled.

Alton nodded. "Me too."

He jumped into the air and slashed at one of the pillars. The Claw cut through the limestone with ease, and with a good push, Alton sent it toppling toward the Eagera, who could only watch in shock.

KA-BLAM!

What was the Eagera now was a fallen down pillar, with a hint of golden dust. Alton wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Wow. That was close."

He walked toward the door. It was locked, but Alton set ablaze the Wildcat's Claw and slashed it open, and inside, was a glowing orange jewel. Alton stepped forward and examined it. A Gila Monster was engraved in it. No doubt. This was indeed Heart of the Land. As he reached for it though...

He hesitated.

If he took it, Sadre would send everything at him. He would probably also send monsters to his village, which he left unprotected. Alton would had to face Sadre with the Gifts...

And leave his village to mercy.

A moment passed. Then two. Alton lost count as his emotions were battling. Finally he made up his mind.

_I had the Claw. Sadre would have come anyway. I have to stop him first._

He took the Amulet and draped it over his neck.

Two down, two to go.

**So I haven't updated because I was busy. I spent the weekend doing badminton and performing a play, and I had violin class on Monday. But hey, I'm back! So yay.**


	6. The Dragon's Eye

**Wow, how long have I not updated? Well, I was working on another story. But I procrastinated on that one too. I was just lazy. No excuse. Besides, the new story I was working on will take forever. It's a one-chapter story, aka one-shot, but it's a gigantic story. Like that Endgame story I wrote, but a different movie and only one chapter. But to be honest, I haven't even TOUCHED FanFiction for more than a month. Anyway, on with the story!**

All was hopeless. The assault failed. They had underestimated Sadre. The attack failed, and Takoda was crumpled on the ground groaning. The ranger had taken a big hit. Rollan was not happy, and he turned on poor Takoda.

"You!"

He ran at Takoda, but Meilin pulled him back.

"You probably lead us into this trap. You're working with Sadre, aren't you?"

Meilin and Xanthe gasped at Rollan's words. "Rollan!" Meilin scolded. "You have no proof! You can't just say that!"

Rollan shook her off and glared at Takoda. "You appeared out of nowhere, offering us help. I was suspicious before, but I didn't say anything."

Takoda raised an eyebrow, still rubbing his head. "You trusted me before. You were the one who suggested me to sneak across the throne room. How is it that you changed just now?"

It was more of a statement, not a question. The ranger kept his face impassive, cool, collecting.

Rollan seemed to not hear. "You probably failed on purpose! You led us all into this trap!"

Xanthe stood. "Rollan, stand down."

Rollan stepped back, surprised. "Princess-"

"Takoda did everything he could to get us out. He was the one who fought back the monsters who attacked us. We were surprised by Sadre. It was not his fault."

Rollan grudgingly lowered his voice. But he wasn't done. "Why should we trust you?"

Takoda narrowed his eyes. "I told you. Olvan was like a father to me. I never would have betrayed his daughter."

Xanthe nodded. "I trust him."

Rollan wasn't impressed. "I still don't believe you."

Takoda ground his teeth. "Fine. I hoped that this wouldn't come to this."

With a flourish, he unrolled his sleeve. There was something on it, a picture, a tattoo, a brand. A brand of a blade, with a cloak wrapped around it. The brand of the Greencloaks. Only very trusted soldiers or officers had it. It was unremovable, and only able to be gifted by the king. It was a gift for the king only.

Rollan's eyes widened. He backed away.

Xanthe gasped. "The Brand of Astos."

Rollan grudgingly sat down. Takoda rolled his sleeve back up. An uncomfortable silence ensured. Rollan's pride had been hit, and he was embarrassed.

...

...

...

Shane spoke. "This is all interesting, but can we focus on the main problem?"

Abeke frowned. "What?"

At that, a Moblin opened the cell door and threw food in. He laughed evilly and faced Conor, Abeke, Meilin, and Rollan. "Enjoy your last day on Erdas, heroes."

He left.

Meilin turned too Shane. "What's happening."

Shane hesitated, and Tarik answered. "You four are very well known for your heroics in Phos Astos. They plan to kill the people's hope, by, by..." He trailed off.

Conor realized. "We're going to be executed."

Tarik nodded. Takoda sighed. "Tomorrow, at noon. A public execution."

Gloom filled the air. It was over.

* * *

**First Person View: Alton**

I fingered the Heart of the Land after leaving the arena. I have no idea where to go next. The Dragon's Eye was said to be in the depths of the sea. Check. But how the heck am I supposed to get _there_? I can't breathe underwater. I can swim, more or less. Maybe I could tie a rock to my foot and drop into the ocean, like Gilgamesh did in that legend. Except this wasn't a legend. It was real.

**Cough, yeah right, cough.**

Also, I have no idea where Stormspeaker was. The Lava Library said nothing about it. But I need to find one of them, ASAP. I feel a great disturbance. Like someone is in deep peril.

Suddenly, I heard a piercing shriek. Along with something burning. Quickly, I unsheathed the Wildcat's Claw, ready for an attack from any direction.

Another shriek. It came from the east corridor. I readied for battle.

I heard wings flapping, flames burning. No...It couldn't be. The flaps were getting closer. Could it...?

A blinding hot light burst into the room, knocking me down. I grimaced at the light and held up my hand. Yes, it definitely was. A phoenix.

* * *

Sadre growled at the werewolf. "Well? Has Leviathan replied back?"

The werewolf nodded. "He has said that he will kill the boy if he sees him."

Sadre rolled his eyes. "What about the tokens?"

The werewolf frowned. "He said nothing about that."

Sadre scowled. The Leviathan was hiding something. "Send the Sharkworms to ask him. I must know where the Dragon's Eye is."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Third Person View**

Alton slashed at the phoenix wildly, trying to avoid those stupid flames. Everytime he managed to get even close, almost stabbing it in the chest, a random bolt of fire will push him back. It was wildly annoying. Meanwhile, Alton's attacks where getting slower. Jumping around, he could barely dodge the attacks.

The phoenix let lost a barrage of flames. Alton quickly held up the Claw to absorb them. On and on, the flames were sucked into the blade. Alton grinned and the phoenix. "Ha!"

Suddenly, he felt a warming of the blade. The Claw was heating up. The leather handle was hot. Alton fumbled the sword comically, juggling it from one hand to another.

"Hot, hot hot hot!" He quickly sheathed it and dodged a swoop from the phoenix.

This wasn't good. The phoenix flames were too powerful to be absorbed by the Wildcat's Claw. Alton couldn't use it right now, because it was too hot to handle. _How am I supposed to-_

A piercing shriek cut his thoughts short. The phoenix came back, shooting another stream of fire. Instinctively, Alton held up my hands, ready for death.

.

.

Nothing. Alton slowly opened his eyes, to see the flames parting before him, not touching Alton at all, swooping beside and over his head, and connecting after passing me. So you can imagine he was like, what the heck?

Then Alton felt a burning on my chest. Looking down, he saw the Heart of the Land glowing brightly. The burning on his chest wasn't painful, fortunately. Apparently the Heart of the Land could create an invisible shield. Neat.

The phoenix reared back, confused. Then it decided to come head on. Setting itself on fire, it charged toward me. All thought abandoned Alton. No use-the-invisible-shield. Nope. No slash-at-the-fire-bird. Nada. Just run.

"GYAAAAAAH! HELP!"

Don't judge, readers. Have you been chased by a flaming bird screeching and flying toward you with razor-sharp talons? No? Then shut up.

The phoenix screeched again and flapped its wings. Alton could feel the heat burning on his back. Alton felt flames lick his back. He felt his cloak burning, reaching up to his neck. His neck started feeling the flames, biting at his skin. Grimacing, desperately, Alton spun and slashed his sword wildly behind him. Unfortunately, as soon as he turned to swing his blade, he tripped over a log and fell into a rabbit hole.

"AAAH!" Alton screamed as he fell like Alice in Wonderland.

Alton plunged into the sea, his amulet floating off his neck and his blade falling out of his hand, as the flames were extinguished, and his consciousness as well.

* * *

Alton woke up, somehow breathing, totally alive, and able to move freely. "What the...?"

This was the second time he woken up in a strange place without knowing where he was, and frankly, he didn't like it.

"Where am I?" Alton asked to no one in particular.

"Underwater, duh."

Alton whirled around, to see a large sea serpent.

"To be more specific, the Undersea, an underwater city."

While the first instinct when you turn and see a large sea serpent, you tend to run. Or swim. But Alton and the serpent were the only ones there, and Alton was somehow alive and breathing, so being smart, he deduced that the serpent had somehow saved him.

"Who are you?"

The serpent bowed, which looked odd underwater, and well, being a snake and all. "I am Leviathan, the Guardian of the Seas, Keeper of the Knowledge of the Dragon Eye, One with Three Eyes, Nemesis of Cetus, and the First Being of the Ocean."

"Er, pleased to meet you."

"As for how I know _you_, Sadre sent me to kill you, as the he knows you would come to seek the Dragon's Eye underwater."

Oh crap. Should Alton run now?

"But then...why did you save me?"

"Do you really need a reason to mess with Tyrant Sadre?"

Alton thought about it. "No, I guess not. So you said you were the Keeper of the Knowledge of the Dragon's Eye. May I ask, where is it?"

The Leviathan raised an eyebrow. "Just because I saved you, doesn't mean I would give to you the location of the Dragon's Eye. It's very secret."

"Oh.."

"But, since you had the Heart of the Land and the Wildcat's Claw, you are obviously the Chosen One, and it is your destiny to gain the Eye."

"Oh!"

The Leviathan continued, "You must prove you're worthy. The Dragon's Eye is powerful, possibly even more powerful the Stormspeaker, and I cannot just give it to you. If you are not worthy, it would overwhelm you with its power, and suffocate you."

"Oh."

"I will give you three tests. First step, get your tokens back."

Alton frowned. "Huh? They're right he-where are they?!"

"You lost them as you fell into the ocean. They should be around here somewhere. This will test your ability to adapt to your surroundings. Go."

Alton grumbled. "Fine..."

Alton ventured away, looking for the tokens. He probably should hurry up. If there was one of Sadre's minions here, there would probably be more. Alton found his sword lying on a sand dollar, and his amulet (after about an hour) in a patch of one of the many seaweeds. He swam back to the Leviathan.

"Found them."

"That took forever, Alton, what were you doing?"

Alton ignored the question. "What's the second test?"

"The second test will test your combat ability." The Leviathan mused. "Let's see here..."

Suddenly, a group of sharkworms (deadly creatures looking like hammerhead sharks, but with razor sharp teeth, fins, and spikes) swam out of nowhere. The lead sharkworm shouted, "Leviathan! You were working with the Chosen One! TRAITOR!" And with that, they attacked.

Alton jumped in front of him. "Not so fast!"

He summoned a pillar of earth and sent a few sharkworms into a completely involuntarily pole-vault. While the others were confused, he dispatched them with his sword, dispersing them into dust with quick, powerful blows. The lead sharkworms was obviously not very smart, cause he lunged at Alton, who created a cage of earth with the Heart of the Land. Thus, the sharkworm was suffocated.

"So, was that the test?"

The Leviathan pondered on this. "No, but you did involuntarily prove your fighting ability, so yes."

Alton cheered. "Yes! What about the third test?"

"The third test will test your wits during battle."

"Okay?" Alton didn't like where this was heading.

"Luckily, I know just what to do. Cetus, the bane of seas, is passing through and while I usually defeat him myself, you will do it."

"But I already killed one of the banes!"

"Don't you want this?"

Leviathan removed his seaweed hair, and in his forehead, was the Dragon's Eye.

"Oh, that's what the 'One with Three Eyes' meant."

"Cetus is in the Undersea Mansion. Right over there." He pointed with his tail to a some ruins nearby. "Go. Remember, you can't defeat him with force. Don't look for the obvious. Use your wits."

"Got it."

And Alton wandered to the ruins.

* * *

Alton groaned as he hit another dead end. It seemed as if he left one maze into another. He had already found a key, and he was pretty sure that it lead to Cetus. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the locked door. Alton entered a room.

"Yikes!"

He had found a bergmite. A ice monster. Fortunately, he could melt it easily with the Claw-

Oh wait. He was underwater. Ah.

Run!

Alton dashed down the corridors, with the bergmite in hot pursuit. After running on what seemed like hours, when his gut was about to burst, Alton finally found a locked door.

Alton inserted the key in and tried to turn it. But his hands were so shaky he had a lot of trouble. Finally, he managed to insert the key in and turn it, entering the room and slamming the door in the bergmite's face. He breathed a sigh of relief. And turned. Dang it.

"So you're the one who defeated Eagera."

"Cetus."

Cetus was a horrid sea monster, with razor sharp scales as hard as diamonds, teeth sharp enough to cleave through iron like butter, and a body large enough to crush a pirate ship.

Alton drew his sword. "Let's get on with this. I beat Eagera, I can beat you."

Cetus laughed, a horrid sound, like knives being dragged over asphalt. "That flying idiot? Ha! Pathetic. A blind monkey could kill him. But I agree. Let's get this over with."

And they charged.

* * *

Alton dodged another of Cetus's tentacles, and slashed at his stomach with all his might. The sword cut a gash in the scales, but that was it. Not even the Wildcat's Claw could cut through his scales easily. There was a weak spot, a minuscule spot on the top of Cetus's neck. It would take an immense amount of precision to hit it, and impossible if Cetus was attacking and moving. He had tried to attack there, but every time it would just swerve at the last moment, missing entirely. Alton gritted his teeth as he deflected Cetus's teeth. Cetus lunged at him with his mouth open, and thinking fast, Alton stuck his sword in his mouth, whereas, it was the perfect length. Cetus growled as he tried to break free. Sure, he could just swing his tail at Alton, but when you've got something in your mouth, you tend to just shake your head in panic, trying to get rid of it.

Alton stumbled back, getting a quick respite. What was he doing wrong? Attacking the weak spot had to be the way. It was obvious! So obvious that- wait. What did Leviathan say? 'Don't look for the obvious'. He had to look for another way.

Wait. Remember what he did to the sharkworm? Summoning a cage of earth to take away the water, suffocating the fish. Alton could summon another cage, to suffocate Cetus. Just on a larger scale.

Cetus thrashed around, still trying to remove the sword from his mouth. Finally, he managed to yank it out with one of his tentacles. Too late.

Alton summoned all his earth power, and the Heart of the Land burned painfully hot. Finally a wall of earth sprouted up in front of Cetus, having him slam his head into it. Another wall behind him, next to him, next to him again, and above him, cutting off the water and suffocating him.

Cetus thrashed, trying to break the wall, and Alton strained with the effort. Sweat poured down his face, which was impressive, since he was underwater. Finally, Cetus stopped thrashing, and fell down, too weak to move. Alton sank the walls and picked up his sword, and climbed up Cetus's neck. Cetus, too weak to restraint, could only growl in protest. Alton aimed carefully, and drove the Claw into his weak spot, then twisted. Cetus's head came flying off, and his body dissolved to dust. Alton picked up the head, and journeyed back to Leviathan.

* * *

"Nicely done. You looked past the obvious and found another way to defeat Cetus. Here is the Dragon's Eye. Alton picked up the jewel, and rose it in the air.

_Da da da daaa! You got the Dragon's Eye! This jewel can control the seas to your will, and can also let those breathe underwater!_

"Oh! That's how you saved me."

"You didn't notice?"

Alton shrugged. "Anyway, gotta go. I still have to get Stormspeaker. See ya!"

He swam away, and broke through the surface. He spotted land nearby, and realized it was the beach he used to go to, not too far from his village. Great! Using the Eye, he propelled himself to land. Climbing up, Alton dried himself, and turned to see a tall man with dark skin and grey hair.

"Alton the Third, the Chosen One, and Keeper of the Tokens, I am Erdas."

**Whew! That's it! I'll probably update next week. Then again, I said that last time I updated, and that was 2 months ago...ah whatever.**


	7. Stormspeaker

**Hey guys! I have been getting a few requests about continuing this story. I just started school again, so it's been quite busy. I had production, taiko, etc, etc, etc, excuses. Anyway, on with the story!**

_He swam away, and broke through the surface. He spotted land nearby, and realized it was the beach he used to go to, not too far from his village. Great! Using the Eye, he propelled himself to land. Climbing up, Alton dried himself, and turned to see a tall man with dark skin and grey hair._

_"Alton the Third, the Chosen One, and Keeper of the Tokens, I am Erdas."_

* * *

Alton stared at the man, er, Erdas. The creator of the world, right in front of him. Was he hallucinating from the undersea pressure? No. No. That can't be! Alton ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you serious? It's you, really you?"

Erdas merely looked on calmly, sternly.

"That can't be! After years and years of looking for answers, now you showed up?" Alton began to move from his shock to anger.

Erdas still did not answer.

"Five years ago I found the Claw. Why didn't you tell me what it was? You obviously chose me. Why didn't you tell me about the volcano?"

Five years ago, Alton had found the Claw in a volcano after being called to there by Erdas. But he didn't know that the mountain was a volcano. He took it out, and the volcano erupted, nearly destroying the village, until Alton managed to stop it with the sword. Nobody knew that but Alton. Erdas obviously did. The lava caused damage around it everywhere, and the ash had made the villagers sick for days.

"And why didn't you help me with the other ones? You spoke of nothing after you told me to get the sword. You spoke of nothing when Sadre invaded. Instead, Abeke came and told me herself. I was forced on this mission. After days of hard work, traveling, fighting, with no help from you whatsoever, you show up now? Why didn't you warn me? Why didn't you help?"

Alton poured out all the annoyance and anger from the past few days of desperate fighting for life. He breathed heavily and with clenched fists, he stared at the Creator in the eyes.

Erdas spoke. "When I first created humans, I sacrificed the life of my eye to shape them." He unconsciously reached for his pale, scarred right eye. "I thought that creating them to the likeness of I would be enough. But I overlooked my faults as well."

He sighed. "I was young at that time. I created Sadre and he became ambitious. He created an army of monsters to terrorize the earth. I defeated him and banished him and his monsters, but I decided that I needed something different."

Erdas looked up. "I created Alton the First, and gave him the four Gifts. He used them wisely, but the faults that I had were passed directly to him, as he was a mortal image of myself. Humans are not perfect. As I am not."

Alton narrowed his eyes. What was he getting to this?

"I have not spoken because I wanted to see if you could follow your ancestors footsteps. More so though, I was sure that you could make it yourself anyways. You have the boldness and skill of Alton the First, and the cleverness and intelligence from Alton the Second. You are capable of achieving many things."

Alton still was not finished. "Why didn't you help me a little, at least? Give me pointers, or hints?"

Erdas' expression did not change, but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I have. Do you remember the Voice?"

Alton frowned. "What- oh."

"You figured it."

Of course. The mysterious voice that led Alton to find the entrance to Tunnels, among other things.

"You see, I have been helping you. If I had merely just told you where the Gifts were all at, and just given them to you, you would have never learnt how to adapt to your surroundings."

Alton's rage dissipated. "I still need Stormspeaker."

Erdas nodded."You have yet one Gift to collect. Then you can travel to Phos Astos and fight Sadre."

Alton narrowed his eyes. "Why won't you just fight him yourself?"

Erdas' image suddenly flickered like a hologram, right on cue. He grimaced. "Sadre not only attacks Phos Astos, he attacks the Erdian Garden."

Alton raised an eyebrow. "The Erdian Garden is a myth."

"One day your story will be a myth as well, Alton."

"Touchy."

Erdas rolled his eyes. "Sadre sends his most powerful monsters, his right handed beasts, just as powerful as he, to attack my Hidden Garden. Typhon, Echidna, et cetera. I do not know how he figured where it was. I suppose he must have found it somewhere in the Astos Library."

Alton shrugged. "Makes sense."

"This is serious." Erdas scowled. "As Sadre attacks the Garden, my power is weakened. I am guarding it now. This is merely an image. A transmission."

Alton waved a hand at him, and sure enough, it passed through like he didn't exist. Erdas slapped his hand away (with no effect, of course).

Alton stopped. "Wait, why have you come? To say boring inspirational sayings to me?"

"They are not boring-!" Erdas stopped himself. "I mean, no. I have come to do something important."

Erdas spoke. "First of all, advice. I tell you, that by tomorrow sunrise, which would give you, hmm, around 10 hours, Sadre will be impossible to defeat."

"Why?"

Erdas rolled his eyes. "Because, duh, tomorrow is the day Sadre was born. He will gain more power, and if he harnesses it by getting a human sacrifice, his power will increase twofold."

Ah, now you know why Sadre wants to kill the four: Rollan, Meilin, Abeke, Connor. Alton doesn't know that though.

"Oh, great, a time limit. Perfect. Anything else?"

Erdas nodded. "One more thing. I have mentioned that you needed to find the gifts yourself."

"And?"

"And, i decided to make an exception."

"Wait, you mean-?"

Erdas opened his fist. In it, was a green jewel the size of an quarter, a little bit bigger than the Dragon's Eye.

"Stormspeaker."

Alton gaped as he received the jewel. "What-why?"

"You need it for the deadline for tomorrow. I doubt you'll find it before then. So, I gave it to you."

Alton pocketed the jewel, and started to turn.

"And one more thing."

Alton turned back.

"You might need it to save your village."

Alton's eyes widened, and jerked his head toward the bright light of the houses. They were flames.

"Use Stormspeaker to fly."

Alton nodded to Erdas. "Thank you."

Erdas disappeared, and Alton took Stormspeaker out, and harnessed the energy. And then he took off.

Alton thought he had a fair share of weirdness, and coolness. He used the Dragon's Eye to propel in the water with breakneck speed. He used the Heart of the Land to make a huge land igloo to trap Cetus. Heck, he stopped a volcano from erupting with the Claw!

But nothing prepared him for the exhilaration of flying. Alton could feel the wind brushing past his neck, with no resistance whatsoever, going faster than he ever had. He could feel the winds pushing against him, propelling him forward and brushing against his stomach to keep him aloft.

"Woohoo!"

His village was approaching rapidly fast. He focused, and drew the Claw. He dived down toward the crime scene. Alton could see the flames burning, and the doers. He could see fire monsters, which were basically blobs that burned 24/7. And in the middle, a giant made of fire, wielding a large iron sword. Alton could see his father, dueling with the giant. He growled.

Alton dropped on the ground, and harnessed the Dragon's Eye, dropping a wave on a Flameton. The monster turned to steam before he could hiss. The villagers stared at him in shock.

"Make way!"

The villager quickly parted as Alton ran through. He threw blobs of water at blobs of fire. He sucked in the Flametons into his sword. He used wind and blew out their flames. He used earth to cover the flames. In the corner of his eye he could see the villagers rallying to fight back, disrupting any attempt on the monster regrouping. Alton slashed, blasted, and crushed the monsters. He was an whirlwind of destruction. Eventually there was no Flameton left but the giant one. And Alton's Father was losing.

Keyton slashed at the Flameton, who easily parried and tossed him away. Keyton landed with a thump. The flame roared in triumph and brought the sword down...only to hit nothing. Alton had dashed through, fast as the wind with the power of Stormspeaker, and whisked Keyton away.

Keyton grimaced. His visioned cleared. "Alton?"

Alton grinned. "Hi dad. I'm back. Did I miss anything?"

Keyton could have spent the next thirty minutes asking questions. Fortunately, he was kinda the guy to finish first, ask questions later.

Alton glared at the monster. "I'll take care of Hot Sauce."

He strode up to the monster. "Hey, Hot Sauce! You ready to die?"

The flame roared and brought his sword down, igniting it the same time. Alton easily locked it and held it there, even though the dude was 3 times as big as him, who grunted in confusement.

Alton glanced at the monsters flaming sword. "Ooh, nice sword! I have a better one."

His own sword ignited and chopped through the other one like paper. The Flameton roared in rage and charged, wreathed in flames and ready to incinerate.

Alton thought of what to do. He could douse him in water, sure, but that was so boring! What if...ah ha! Wasn't Stormspeaker not just wind, but weather?

Alton concentrated. He called on the familiar feeling of electricity in his bones. The power of lightning, used again. He called on the lightning from the sky and struck the flame monster.

The lightning bolt was HUGE! His own powers were enhanced by Stormspeaker, and it completely turned the monster to ashes.

Alton turned back to the gob-smacked villagers. "Hi guys! I'm back!"

The villagers cheered and mobbed Alton, lifting him up to the sky.

"All right, all right. I need to get to Phos Astos by tomorrow. Sorry, but I have to stop Sadre."

Keyton nodded. "I realize, son. You must get there before the execution."

"Execution?"

The villagers frowned and looked at each other. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"The four heroes of Astos, Connor, Abeke, Rollan, and Meilin, are being executed tomorrow."

**Finally! That took longer than I thought. This wasn't the longest chapter, and I'm sorry. But I have been busy, so excuse me.**


End file.
